Father Figure
by Larabeara
Summary: Blaine's father is abusive both emotionally and physically. When one Sue Sylvester and one William Schuester find out, Blaine's world is turned upsidedown. Maybe he'll get the father figure that he wants so desperately.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is the first story that I plan on actually continuing on this site! I would love your feedback so that I can make this story the best that I can! **

** Warnings: Child abuse, swearing, and homophobic slurs. If any of these are triggers for you, I suggest that you read another story. **

** Disclaimer: I in no way own Glee, Ryan Murphey does!**

Blaine's fingers tightened around the Cheerios! uniform in his hands. Twist. Untwist. He bit his lip, realizing that he had no choice.

The day before, someone had discovered raccoons in the boy's locker room. Figgins' had the boys changing in the bathroom until someone else found snakes in the toilet. By that point, a frustrated Figgins' had ordered everyone to change at home. Not a problem for most people.

Of course, Blaine Anderson was not 'most people'.

Blaine sighed as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His father was downstairs. Blaine knew that he was drunk off his ass, which was both good and bad. Good in the sense that there was a bigger chance that he wouldn't notice his son's clothing, but bad because if he did… Blaine didn't even want to think about it.

He was still stressing by the time his uniform was on. Blaine wished desperately that he was on his way to Glee club, and not cheerleading practice. Sue had switched their practice to the exact day and time that Mr. Schue had scheduled Glee. Well, at least he had Tina.

After quickly making sure his gel helmet was still in place, Blaine cautiously opened his door. Stomach churning as he looked left and right, he bit his lip. Okay, the coast was clear.

He tip-toed out of his room, _praying, praying, praying_ that his father wouldn't see him. Down the stairs one step at a time, sweat shining on his forehead. There was a clear path to the door. Just had to sneak past his chair, which was holding Mark Anderson, a bigger, balder, straighter, version of Blaine.

One step at a time. Blaine was afraid his father would hear his heart hammering in his chest. The T.V was on, playing a football game. Blaine's stomach rolled when he saw the amount of beer bottles on the ground.

He didn't make it one step to the door.

Mark turned his head, hazel eyes not quite looking at Blaine, but full of anger. That anger quickly turned into rage as he saw what his son was wearing.

"What the fuck are you wearing!?" Mark jumped to his feet while Blaine simply jumped. His mouth was opening and closing as Mark walked closer.

"Is that-is that a _cheerleading _outfit?" His rage was making him soberer. Before Blaine could move, do anything to defend himself, Mark, his father, had slapped him so hard that Blaine was on the floor.

Blaine cried out when Mark started to kick his sides. He punctuated each with a word. "I. Will. Not. Have. A. Fag. For. A. Son!'

Blaine's eye filled with pained-both emotional and physical-tears, but he knew better than to let them fall.

Mark bent down and bodily hauled Blaine to his feet. He pushed the teenager into a wall, getting right into his face which was already bruising in the shape of a hand.

"I'm done." He growled. "I'm done having a fag for a son. You leave, right now, or I'll kill you. You hear me? I'll kill you."

Blaine was shocked. He had dealt with slurs constantly, an occasional hit here or there, but this was next level. Blaine had no doubt that his father was serious.

"Dad-" He started to plead, but an amazingly painful punch to his gut made him shut his mouth so hard that his teeth trembled, as did the rest of him.

"Don't you ever call me that again." With those final words, He shoved Blaine so hard he went flying into the door. Blaine scrambled to open it, flying down the porch steps when he did.

Blaine bolted, ignoring his smarting cheek and the bruises on his chest and stomach. He bolted and bolted with no idea where he was running, just that he had to get out of there.

His mind was in shock. The words 'I'll kill you' were floating around his head, blocking any tears that Blaine had.

By the time he reached Mckinley, He came to his senses. This had happened before, just because it was worse, way worse, too worse, didn't mean that he could forget what to do. Plaster on a smile. Turn up the charm, stand tall and proud. However, he couldn't stop the trembles that made his body vibrate or the huge purple, black, and red handprint the was on his cheek.

Just had to hope no one noticed.

The words still floated around his mind, but they were more of a whisper now, not a scream.

He made his way to the field like a smiling robot. When he got there, he realized that he was twenty minutes late.

"Anderson!" Sue called. Blaine's smile faltered a bit. She was going to notice. She was going to notice. She was going to-

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester. My Dad couldn't drive me, I had to walk. It won't happen again, I promise."

But, of course, Sue was no longer listening, instead squinting at Blaine's cheek. "What happened, Anderson?" She asked bluntly, although, Blaine swore that he could hear the tiniest bit of worry in there. It made him feel worse.

"Huh? Oh, my cheek." He smiled at her. "Nothing. I just tripped on my way here. I'm fine."

Sue studied him closely for a moment, her lips pursed. From the second she saw that smile, she knew something was wrong. That was the falsest smile she had ever seen. Her suspicions grew when she saw the handprint, and she knew for sure when Blaine answered too robotically. It was his father. She knew why she knew. She knew everything. She's freaking Sue Sylvester.

"Go home, idiots!" She called through her megaphone. The Cheerios! stared at her, confused. "I said go home!" No one had to be asked twice. Except for Tina, who glanced worriedly at Blaine and didn't leave till Blaine gave her a thumbs up.

When Blaine started to walk away, knowing perfectly well that Sue wanted him to stay, she quietly said, "Not you, Anderson. You're coming to my office."

Blaine gulped, staring at Sue with eyes full of terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to everyone who is reading! Right now I'm going to try and do a chapter a day, or every other day! I would love any reviews, good or bad, to help me improve!**

** Warnings: Child abuse, swearing, and homophobic slurs. If any of these are triggers for you, I suggest that you read another story. **

** Disclaimer: I in no way own Glee, Ryan Murphey does!**

The walk to Sue's office was tense. Blaine had carefully slipped his robotic, charming face back on, but the damage was done. His insides were goo as he chanted 'stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' in his mind. What was he thinking, going to practice like that? Should have at least _tried _to cover up the bruises!

Sue was well aware of the tension but did nothing to ease it. It was a pitiful attempt to crush the compassion growing inside her. Rarely did the cheerleading coach ever show kindness. The only people she allowed herself to care about were her sister, Becky Jackson, and occasionally Porcelain. Being caring towards Blaine had its faults, but on the other hand, he seemed to need someone… Sue decided to leave her comment about his shortness at the door.

When they reached the office, Sue held the door open for the too stiff teen, but not without a "Ladies first,". She wasn't Mother Teresa, after all.

Blaine slowly sat down, heart beating loudly, almost painfully. In his head were possible explanations. _Football players… Boxing classes? No, that wouldn't make sense. _He knew that he only needed a half-assed story, as Sue most likely didn't really care. Besides, who would ever guess the truth? Mark Anderson was a respected man. Blaine took a deep breath, relaxing slightly. It would be fine. He would leave the office, find a place to stay, and sleep everything off.

"Blaine." Immediately his heart was lodged in his stomach. If Sue Sylvester used his real name, then he had no chance. She knew. She knew, and she would do something about it, and then his father would honour his promise of what he would do if anyone found out-Oh God-

"Deep breaths, kid. Come on, don't pass out. That would be very hard for me to explain." Blaine was suddenly aware of the fact that he was hyperventilating. It was all too much. But, he forced himself to breathe, eventually coming to a point that Sue could get rid of the worried grimace on her face.

Damnit. She was starting to really care.

"Look, Blaine." She stared straight into his eyes, which were of a terrified child. "I want you to tell me the truth. Who did this to you?"

Blaine swallowed thickly. "I- I was on my way to Cheerio! practice and these guys ganged up on me-"

"Anderson." The use of his last name was actually calming. "I know. You know that I know. I can't do anything to help you unless you tell me the truth. This doesn't have to happen anymore. You just have to say the words."

Blaine choked. He was terrified. Terrified of what his father would do. Terrified about what people would think. But, he was also hopeful. Maybe… Maybe Sue was telling the truth. Maybe she could save him? Blaine wanted more than anything to tell her. To say, 'I'm being abused! Please, please, help me!'. But, he couldn't. The words were caught on his tongue. Instead, he said, "I can't."

Sue sighed, lips pursed. The only thing that could make this worse was the very person who would make it better. "Would it help if there was someone else here? Someone you trust?"

Will Schuster was already annoyed. Sue had scheduled Cheerio! practice at the same time as Glee, taking away even more of his precious Sectionals practice time. Blaine, Kitty, and Tina being away had given the others the assumption that they could just slack off. Will was nothing like Vocal Adrenaline-he believed that they shouldn't practice 24/7-but they had already used the last several weeks to slack off.

So saying that he was ticked off when Sue suddenly burst through the door was an understatement.

"What now, Sue?" His tone was harsh. Sue looked him dead in the eye, before turning to the students.

"Glee club is over. Scram!" No one moved, glancing between both adults.

"Sue!" Will snapped. "You can't just come in here and cancel Glee! You already have Blaine, Tina, and Kitty! Just leave us alone!"

What Will was expecting was a reason why she could, a joke about his hair, and a fight. What he wasn't expecting was for Sue to lower her voice and say, "I'm serious. This is important."

Taken aback, Will just dumbly stared at Sue. There, in her eyes, he saw truth.

Slowly turning to his students, he licked his lips. Sue didn't talk or look like that often. "Okay, guys. I think we should end early today."

Shouts quickly rang out, but Will held up a hand. They seemed to understand that it was serious and slowly stood. They all stared somewhat worriedly at the pair, before leaving.

"Okay. Sue. What's going on? This had better be real important." Sue sighed and checked that everyone was gone.

"I have Blaine in my office," Sue said quietly. Will was, too, shocked by the use of Blaine's name.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Will quickly became worried. He had only known the boy a year, but he quite liked him. Fondness had quickly blossomed into the protectiveness he felt for all his students.

"Yes." Will's eyes flashed with anger.

"Was it the football team? The hockey team? Who did it?" Will couldn't believe that people could be so horrible, time and time again.

"No." Sue leaned in closer, but not to close. No way she wanted to smell his hair product even more. "William, I have good reason to believe it is his father."

**************************************************************************************************** In retrospect, Blaine realized that he should have just booked it out of Sue's office. But he was frozen. He could still feel his father slapping him… Kicking him… Before he knew what was happening, there were very unwanted tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Blaine." Mr. Schue's voice was soft, unthreatening, Blaine realized, as he sat in the chair beside him.

"Hi, Mr. Schue." Blaine blinked rapidly but the stupid tears refused to leave his eyes, because his own father hated him. His own father called him names, hurt him, and it was all too much. Too much for his poor mind to process.

Before he knew what was happening the tears were leaking from his eyes, and then Mr. Schue was hugging him, and then he was a sobbing, blubbering mess.

"Hey," Will said softly, worried, angry, and surprised eyes meeting Sue's own sympathetic eyes. "shhh. It's okay, Blaine. Everything's going to be fine. I've got you." He kept mindlessly mumbling reassurances while he tried to grasp the situation. It was surprising to see the polite teen come so undone. It made Will certain that Sue was right.

Blaine poured everything inside of him into his tears, hoping that maybe it would make him feel better. But, he realized, maybe there wasn't a better for him. He had Kurt, of course, but how long would Kurt stay with him? With all those amazing guys in New York… Blaine tightened his arms around Mr. Schue.

After a while, Blaine had calmed down. With puffy cheeks and too many tear tracks to count, he leaned away from his teacher. "I'm sorry." There was still a quiver in his voice.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Mr. Schue placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to reassure Blaine more, but Sue cut him off.

"Blaine, we need to know who did this. If you don't tell us, we can't do anything, and you'll remain unsafe." Will shot Sue a look, thinking they should take a softer approach, but she just rolled her eyes. This was as soft as Sue Sylvester got.

"You-You can't tell anyone," Blaine said softly. He rubbed his eyes, although he knew for a fact he wouldn't be done crying for quite some time.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but-" Will was pained. He couldn't imagine how anyone could even harm someone like Blaine. For what? Being gay? For a second he felt like punching someone, but that quickly resolved to worry.

"I promise." Sue didn't bother to look, knowing that Will was staring at her. She knew that they would have to tell the cops, but there was no other way that he would speak up.

"Sue-"

"William."

Blaine swallowed thickly, looking between the two. He took a deep breath, mustering all his courage. He thought of Kurt, and how he would smile and Blaine, making all of his problems fade away. He thought of all his friends, and how they would support him through this. But, mostly, he thought of his father. His father being locked away, no longer able to hurt him. Of waking up and not being afraid or sore. Of being able to take Kurt home, wherever that would be.

He could do this.

"M-My Dad." He whispered. Then, louder, "My Dad. He-He saw my Cheerio's uniform. He f-freaked out. And… And he kicked me out." It felt so good to get it out. The secret he had kept for years was now no longer his problem. The adults would handle it.

But… But what if there wasn't enough evidence of something? What if he had to go back to his father? He would know that Blaine had told, then he would kill him, as he had promised. Suddenly Blaine started to shake, confidence gone.

Neither adult could speak for a moment. Assuming, even being sure, was different than hearing. Hearing the horrific truth, coming from someone who deserved happiness and security, not sadness and pain.

Sue recovered first. "Thank you, Blaine." She didn't know what else to say, because her heart was swelling for this kid and the complicated things greatly.

Will noticed how Blaine was beginning to shrink in on himself. "Hey, Blaine. It's going to be okay. I'm so proud of you for saying that. You did a great job." Blaine took a deep breath and nodded shakily. "You said your Dad kicked you out?" Another nod. "You're coming home with me."

Blaine shook his head this time. "Thank you, Mr. Schue. But I'll just find somewhere. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense." Mr. Schue stood up, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You can't go home, and there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the streets. And," He added, looking into Blaine's eyes hoping to convey his sincerity. "you will _never_ be a burden, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes watered again at those words. With a shaky nod, he stood up, and with one final glance at Sue, followed Mr. Schue out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola! Sorry this took so long, I've been working on other projects that I hope to post soon! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting! It really makes my day! Also, sorry this is short. I've been a bit busy. **

** Warnings: Child abuse, swearing, and homophobic slurs. If any of these are triggers for you, I suggest that you read another story. **

** Disclaimer: I in no way own Glee, Ryan Murphey does!**

The car ride was quiet. Will's hands were white as he gripped the steering wheel, torn between anger and worry. Blaine couldn't stop shaking, none of Will's reassurances working.

"You alright, Blaine?" As the words left his lips he knew they were stupid. Of course Blaine wasn't okay. Who would be okay after that? So, he changed directions, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Blaine started to shake his head, but then gulped and nodded. "Uh- my ribs. I-I don't think they're broken or anything though. Just bruised."

"Okay," Mr. Schue nodded slightly. "I'm going to have to take a look at them, okay? Once we get to my apartment."

Blaine nodded like a zombie. After another few minutes of tense silence, Blaine spoke up. "A-Are you sure Mrs. Pillsbury is okay with this? It's really okay, I can find somewhere else to sleep and-"

"She'll be fine with it." Will wished he wasn't driving so that he could pull the teen into a hug. "Don't worry, okay? We're going to figure everything out."

Blaine took a shaky breath. He could do this. Mr. Schue would protect him, as would Sue. And, maybe eventually, Kurt. Blaine was torn on Kurt. On one hand, he wanted to tell Kurt and have him come home and cuddle him forever. He wanted Kurt to tell him everything would be okay. But, he also didn't want Kurt to know. Who would choose a messed up, fragile person over all the amazing, hot guys in New York? Well… Kurt, probably. But there was always a chance…

"Alright, Blaine, we're here." Mr. Schue smiled kindly at him and got out of the car, opening Blaine's and helping him out. He knew the gesture was kind but it made him feel worse. Helpless.

Will's arm never left Blaine's shoulders the whole way up, and he noticed how Blaine unconsciously leaned into the touch. He wondered about Blaine's Mother. She had to know about this, right?

"Blaine," He began warily. He had to choose his words carefully. "does your Mom know about what's going on?" He left the unspoken question in the air. _Is she in danger or does she just not care? _

And then Will was kicking himself because Blaine's eyes were filling with tears. He should have known that that would be too much. The poor kid had been through way too much that day. He should have left that question until the next day.

"S-She-" Blaine's trembling increased. The truth was, Blaine's Mom left when she found out he was gay. Well, he knew it wasn't _just _because he was gay. Meg and Mark had been having marital issues since Blaine was born. Mark's drinking got progressively worse, and Meg was spending more and more time at work. When he came out, they had a huge fight. Mark was disgusted, and Meg was standing up for her son, though Blaine knew that she didn't really care. It was just another excuse to call his Father horrible, and all and any swears she could think off. A few days later she packed up and left, with nothing more than a hug to her son.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for asking, alright? We can sort everything out tomorrow." Will's heart broke for Blaine. He was always so polite and collected, which now he realized was a cover-up. The poor boy had been through hell and back all alone.

Blaine sniffled and nodded, rubbing a hand over his eyes. At this point, he was too exhausted to even be embarrassed that he was crying, though he knew he would be later.

Will took out his keys and opened the door, the smell of something great filling his nose.

"Hi Will!" Emma's sweet voice sounded from the kitchen. "You're home early! How was Glee?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down, feeling like a burden. Mr. Schue (Have I been spelling that right, or is it Mr. Shue?) should get to sit down with his wife and have a nice dinner, the welfare of his students out of his mind. Instead, Blaine was going to be intruding in their home.

Will noticed Blaine's discomfort and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the kitchen.

"Emma? We have a guest." Their kitchen was a soft blue, and felt homey, much unlike Blaine's. In his house, everything was coated with a layer or dust, and always felt cold. Ever since he could remember it was like that, even when he and Cooper were young.

Emma spun around from where she had been chopping vegetables. Her bright smile quickly disappeared when she saw Blaine.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Emma's eyes were full of concern, and something else that she felt horrible about. Emma hated herself for it, but as Will very carefully explained that Blaine would be staying with them, all she could focus on was that the nasty hand-shaped bruise on his cheek wasn't even.

"Emma?" Will snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, of course. You're always welcome here, Blaine." She smiled sadly at him, pulling her eyes away from the bruise. Blaine looked like he was doing everything not to cry.

"Thank you guys so, so much. I promise I won't be here for long." Will pulled Blaine into another hug, telling him that he could stay with them until they figured things out, no matter how long it took.

If Blaine wasn't so exhausted, he would have realized that that was how it felt to be apart of a family.


End file.
